The present invention relates to a signal transmitting method and a signal transmitting circuit and, more particularly, to a technology which is effective if applied to the signal transmitting method and circuit between either the digital processors constructed to include CMOSes (i.e., Complementary MOSes) or their functional blocks.
A method of transmitting signals at a high speed between the digital circuits constructed of semiconductor integrated circuit devices is exemplified by the ECL (i.e., Emitter Coupled Logic) interface method for transmissions with a small signal amplitude of 0.8 V. Another example of signal transmissions with such a small amplitude while using the CMOS circuit is disclosed on pp. 10.7.1 to 10.7.4 of papers of "CICC (i.e., Custom Integrated Circuit Conference)", May, 1989. Some method of transmitting signals of small amplitude uses no ECL level. This is disclosed on pp. 344 to 347 of papers of "ICCD (i.e., International Conference on Computer Devices)", on Oct. 3 to 5, 1988.